


Truth About Love

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Epic Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Meant To Be, Multi, One True Pairing, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soulmates, True Love, sexy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: The truth is that they love each other, but they can't be together because Kara's a Super and Lena's a Luthor and it would be too dangerous for them to be anything more than friends. But they want, God, how they want.OrThis is the love story between a Super and a Luthor and every obstacle among the way.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! This is one of my biggest works and I'm super proud of it, so I hope you all enjoy it as well.  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Go follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, for more content.

Alex’s New Year’s resolution #2 was already not going well.

#1 cook more at home and eat fewer take-outs. So far, so good.

#2 sleep less on the couch because she was not getting any younger and her back was starting to kill her. Failed since day 2.

She groaned while rolling around to face the rest of her living room, cleaning a trail of drool from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed heavily. Something had woken her up, clearly, because as much as her couch could kill her back, her body will still make sure she spent all night there when she fell asleep watching TV. Maybe she should put the TV in her bedroom. It would make a lot more sense.

Alex tried to extend her hearing, looking for her ringtone or one of her neighbors being loud, but it was all quiet now. Not a sound besides the low volume on the television. She was about to rule it out as a trick from her brain when she heard it.

A knock.

She reached for her phone on the coffee table to see the time. 00:10. She also had two missing calls and five texts from Kara, which could only mean she was also the reason someone was knocking on her door so late on a Friday night. Or was it already Saturday morning? She could never tell.

Alex got up after swinging her legs to the side and made her way to the door as fast as she could without running. She stopped to take a look at the peephole and immediately regretted it. The vision of her sister crying on the other side would forever be burned on her mind.

“Kara, weren’t you supposed to be having a movie night with Lena?” Alex asked the second she had her door open. To say she was confused was an understatement.

Unable to say anything between her tears, Kara only nodded and bit her lip even harder as she looked down to the floor. Alex was fast to pull her inside, already locking her into a tight hug. Her hands immediately found their way into blonde locks as Kara sobbed openly in the shoulder of her older sister.

“Why are you crying?” asked her softly, also in clear distress to find out what had caused such a strong reaction on her sister. Kara was a very emotional being, but that was a whole new level, even for her.

Kara mumbled a couple of incoherent words against her neck, but Alex couldn’t understand a thing of her rambling, so she nudged her gently to take a step back and say it again. Placing both hands on Kara’s face, Alex tried to show her she was there for her, no matter what had happened.

“We can’t be together, Alex,” Kara whispered with so much pain that it inevitably broke Alex’s heart for her sister.

The redhead shook her head. “Who’s we? What are you talking about, Kar?” She noticed that Kara’s hands were shaking, grabbing her forearms like she was about to drown, and her tears had yet to stop falling. Kara had never looked so lost before and she never wanted to do more than just put her in a little box while she took care of all of her problems.

Kara swallowed hard and took a shaky breath before answering slowly. “Lena and I.” There was a brief pause, enough for Alex to try and fulfill the spaces her sisters had yet to tell her. “I told her,” the blonde kept going after a moment. “I told her tonight how I feel about her.”

“Oh, no.” Alex gasped in shock. She was not only shocked that her sister had finally done something she was pushing from doing for literally two years now, but she was also shocked it had gone badly. Because it had gone badly. It wasn’t supposed to have gone badly. “She doesn’t feel the same. Kara, I’m so sorry...”

“No,” Kara interrupted her quickly while shaking her head. “No, she does.”

That made a frown come between Alex’s brows. She shook her head and moved her hands to Kara’s shoulders, where she squeezed them once. “I don’t understand. Why are you crying then? What happened over there?”

The blonde sulked even more and she refused to look anywhere but her feet when she replied. “She’s a Luthor and I’m a Super. Her family wants me dead and every enemy that cames my way will want _her_ dead if we ever...” Kara swallowed the lump that formed on her throat and sighed. “I can’t risk her life like that, Alex. I love her so much and I can’t... I can’t put her in danger, I just can’t.” The hard sobbing returned full force, her knees started to fail under her and Alex could do nothing but follow her to the ground when they both fell, engulfed into a hug. “Why does it hurt _so much_ , Alex?”

* * *

“I hope you don’t mind, but I called Kara for dinner.”

“Of course not!” Maggie replied while taking another plate from the counter to add on the table she had put for the two of them. “I made enough food for a small army or one Kara, so we’re good,” she joked and threw a smile over her shoulder to her girlfriend.

Alex rolled her eyes but chuckled a little while she approached the other woman to place a kiss on the side of her head. “You’re perfect.”

“Don’t forget that, Danvers,” Maggie teased while shooing her away by swapping the dishrag in her direction. “How’s Kara doing?” she asked after a few moments of silence where they just walked around the kitchen in perfect synchrony.

Alex sighed while cutting some tomatoes. “I don’t know. It’s just...” After a moment to considerate how honest she should be, she decided to just go for it. “I haven’t seen her eat all week. That’s Kara we’re talking about.”

“Well, she just lost someone she loves,” Maggie pointed out as kindly as she could. “Have she talked with Lena since...?”

“No. For what I know, they both agreed they needed time to... recover from that before trying to be friends again,” with a sigh and a sad grimace, she placed the sliced tomatoes on a bowl and turned to look at Maggie. “I asked her to explain this to me and I understand it, I really do. And I can even agree with their decision, but...”

“But you hate to see your little sister hurt,” Maggie finished her sentence softly as she offered her a grin.

“Yeah,” the agent agreed with a nod. “And I can’t help but feel a little guilty for that too.”

“Guilty for what?”

“I’m the reason why Kara doesn’t go around announcing she’s Supergirl, you know that. I have to keep telling her how risky it is to have people knowing her real identity, not only for her,” Alex’s eyes suddenly became much more serious and dark as she looked outside the small window over the sink. “And after what happened with Rick...” She didn’t need to finish that sentence, they both knew what she was going to say after that, so she simply allowed the heavy silence to fall in the space around them.

Finally, Maggie took a deep breath. “It’s not your fault people want to kill her,” the Latina said quietly.

“No, but it is my fault that she feels like she can’t have this piece of happiness now.”

“You said you could agree with her.”

“And I can,” Alex replied with a sigh. “I do. Lena is a target to her own family, so she will be anyone who she tries to date, especially if that person is Kara. Somehow, they know she’s Supergirl, that’s already enough reason to try to kill her. And we don’t know if there are any other Ricks out there or if there will be new ones in the future.”

“They could as well paint targets on each other's backs,” Maggie stated in a neutral tone, even if her eyes were clouded with sadness. After saving Alex, Maggie and Kara started to have a way better relationship and she hated to see the woman hurt as much as Alex did. “You know what’s even sadder? They already love each other. Everyone can see that. I think we could all see that before they could see that. No wonder she’s so depressed.”

“Yes, but that’s about to change because we’re having dinner and your food is amazing, so...”

* * *

It took them two months to see each other again.

Kara decided to give the first step and reach out first. She texted her after getting into work, asking Lena if she was free for lunch because she heard Big Belly Burgers had a promo 2 for 1 that she was excited to try. Lena took two hours to answer her and, during that time, Kara tried hard to not overthink things.

Lena was free.

So Kara showed up on her office with four burgers and two large fries portions exactly at noon, and they set on her white couch and started eating between awkward small talk.

“How’s your work?”

“How’s Alex?”

“Have you seen Sam recently?”

“Did you went to Midvale for your mom’s birthday?”

“Did you see that it’s about to have like a big storm next week?”

And the even more awkward answers helped fill only ten minutes of their lunch break and, after that, there was a heavy silence around them that neither knew how to break. Kara thought, a little bitter, that it used to be much easier before she decided to say anything. She shouldn’t have said anything, she ruined things for them. She should have known they could never be together, in the back of her mind she knew it couldn’t work because of her secret identity, so why would she say anything?

“Kara?”

“Huh?”

“You’re thinking too hard.”

The blonde turned to look at her and saw a gentle warm smile turning the corner of Lena’s lips up. The smile put her a little on ease as she returned it with a grin of her own. “Oh really? Did you acquired some sort of mind-reading?”

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “No, but you have that wrinkle between your brows that only come up when you’re mad or thinking too hard,” she announced with a softness on her voice that made Kara blush, for some unknown reason.

She adjusted her glasses while looking down for a second to recover from her reaction to the other woman. Maybe it was the time they were apart, but she didn’t felt like she could keep her cool around Lena anymore. She could do that before, right? Definitely so.

“I’m sorry. It’s just...” She shrugged and looked around Lena’s office, trying to come up with a word that could sum up their situation without causing more damage to it.

Thankfully she didn’t need to say anything, because the CEO knew where she was trying to get. “Weird?” she offered with a side grin that looked rather sad. “Uncommon? Abnormal? Odd?”

Letting a breathless laugh out, Kara nodded and tried to dry her sweaty hands on her jeans. “Yes, I suppose so. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You have the right to say when you’re not feeling comfortable, Kara.”

“No, not that,” the hero shook her head sadly. “I shouldn’t have said anything that night. We were having fun, things were good before, I don’t know why I had to ruin it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Kara,” Lena replied firmly, but the blonde once again shook her head, a little more violently now.

“No, I did. Look at us now, Lena. We can’t even have lunch together like we used to have.” With a deep tired sigh, Kara rested back against the couch, threw her head back to look at the ceiling and crossed her arms. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she looked like a spoiled child, but she honestly didn’t care anymore. “I’m sorry I ruined our friendship,” she whispered in the end.

Lena took a deep breath while she considered how to approach the subject now that it was back on the table. They had agreed not to talk about it again and they had lasted, what? Twenty? Thirty minutes? She had spent the last four hours trying to get ready to see Kara again after two months of barely exchanged texts and short calls, she forgot that they might need to talk about it again.

“I’m glad you told me,” she confessed to the quiet office. Lena tried not to look at Kara, even when she noticed the other woman had turned her head to watch her because she knew she would want to cry if she did so. She had cried enough already. “I spent the last two years thinking that you would never feel the same way about me as I feel for you. It is good to know that I was wrong, for once.”

Her lame attempt to a joke earned her a soft giggle from Kara. The reporter looked back at the extra white ceiling and frowned. “It was good to know you feel the same too,” she agreed.

“Do you mind...” Lena interrupted herself by cleaning her throat. Suddenly her mouth felt a little too dry and she looked around her office to occupy her eyes so they wouldn’t fall into the woman by her side. “You don’t have to answer that and I’m sorry if I will make you uncomfortable, but I was wondering...”

“Lena,” Kara’s voice was quiet and gentle as she placed a soft palm on Lena’s thigh. They had hugged before when she first got in, but that felt much more intimate. For a second, she thought about removing her hand as she had just been burnt, but the way Lena’s body relaxed under her touch made her rethink that. “You can ask me anything. I won’t be mad, I promise.”

“Will you let me know if you get uncomfortable?”

“Is that a thing we’re going to do now?” Kara wondered with a slight grimace.

“I don’t want us to be uncomfortable around each other and the best way to avoid it is to let the other know when we’re crossing that bridge.”

“I don’t want us to be awkward either,” the blonde nodded eagerly. “I will tell you when I’m not okay if you do the same.”

“Deal.” Finally turning to look at Kara again, Lena allowed herself to smile. The most honest smile she gave in two months. She believes Sam called it The Kara’s Smile at one point, but she was not going there now.

Kara also smiled at her, big and bright and it was almost like those last two months never happened when she waved one hand after resting her head against her palm. “Now, ask me anything.”

The CEO’s smile faltered a bit, but she managed to gather enough courage to shoot her question. “What made you say it?”

“What do you mean?”

“As you said, we were having fun, we were watching a movie and talking. It was a normal night. We had movie nights a thousand times before and that didn’t look different from any other one.” Lena’s brows furrowed. “So why did you say something then?”

“I said something stupid, I can’t even remember what it was, but it made you laugh,” Kara started after a moment of thoughtfulness. “Like a real laugh, you know, the one where you lose all control over your body and the sounds that leave your mouth and you just let it go. In me, that moment looks like I might be dying, but on you...”

Lena had never seen someone holding such a loving smile while talking about her, or her laugh specifically, and it made her heart ache painfully on her chest, especially after she noticed Kara’s eyes shinning and the little crinkles around the corner of her eyes.

“I realized your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard,” the hero continued. “And that I would willingly spend the rest of my life finding ways to make you laugh like that again. It kind of just... happened. I don’t know if I even realized what I had just said until you looked at me.”

The silence that followed her statement was only broken by a sigh and the sound of Kara scratching her nails on her jeans while waiting for Lena to say something. She didn’t dare to look at the CEO again, so she stared at her pants and tried not to run away like her body was yelling her to do. When a minute had passed and Lena had yet to say something, the blonde finally let the weirdest laugh escape her mouth.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“No.” The crude honesty in Lena’s voice made her lookup. Their eyes locked and she could see Lena was fighting her tears and immediately felt bad. The last thing she wanted was to make Lena cry. “I’m just...” The CEO closed her eyes and took a large breath. “I’m just sad.”

* * *

“Hey, little Danvers.”

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?” Maggie patted her shoulder while pulling a chair for herself across from Kara. She did not intend to cross with the blonde on her favorite cafe that early in the morning, but she wasn’t going to complain. Even more so when Kara was looking so... broken.

“Alex told you I saw her again?” the reporter asked sadly as her shoulders dropped in defeat.

Maggie tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she had no idea how much of it looked like a grimace. “Just the basics of it. I’m sorry, Kara.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The detective took a sip of her hot coffee in silence and watched as the other woman did the same with whatever she had ordered before she decided to cross the line. “Is there really not a way for you two to...”

“I’m not willing to risk her life like that, Maggie. So, no.” Kara’s voice was firm and left little room for discussion.

Maggie looked around to the half-full coffee shop and decided she wasn’t going to buy that fight when Kara clearly didn’t look like she could take it, and definitely not with so many people around them. “Tell me if there’s anything I can do for you,” she simply said then.

Kara gave a small thankful smile and straightened her glasses with the tip of her fingers. “Can you give me a hug?” The request was shy and it melted Maggie’s heart right away.

The Latina jumped from her chair. “Of course, but I’m warning you, I’m not a hugger so you might get disappointed.”

* * *

“We should have started like this, right?” Kara asked nervously as she ran around the room grabbing pillows and leaving snacks bowls on random places. “That would’ve been a better way to start. I manage to fuck it up twice!”

“Kara, it’s not your fault,” Alex chanted from the kitchen in a tired voice.

Maggie, who was watching both sisters from her place in between them, nodded. “Besides, what’s done is done. You asked her for lunch, she said yes, you had lunch. Now we’re having Game’s Night and she’s coming. Considering you already saw and talked with her, I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

“You underestimate my capacity to fuck up, Maggie.” Kara put the last bowl down and placed her hands on her hips to take a look around the room. “She’s finally coming again.” It was like the reality of it had just hit her and her eyes went comically wide.

Maggie scoffed. “She is. Don’t be nervous, Kara. I mean, I didn’t know you two kept talking during that time you weren’t seeing each other. That’s a good sign, right? And, as I said, you already had lunch last week.”

“We texted the important stuff and called a couple of times, but it was so weird, Maggie. And at lunch things were so weird too!”

Alex finally emerged from the kitchen, holding the two margaritas she had spent the last twenty minutes making. “So don’t make it weird.”

“How?”

“Well, you can start by putting some pants on. And then we can go from there.”

They sat away from each other all night. There was always someone between them and the few words they exchanged were only to add in the conversation their own friends were having. All in all, it was weird, just what Kara didn’t want, and it felt even weirder than the lunch they shared on Lena’s office.

When the CEO announced she was heading home, after Winn decided they should play Mario Kart, Kara hesitated to follow her to the door. Maggie was the one who threw her a pointed glare and nudged her until she was moving, and suddenly the blonde was stumbling on her own feet on her rush to reach Lena before she got away. She was sliding her coat on when Kara literally strumbled in front of her.

Lena quirked a brow as she looked at Kara, surprised and a little amused. On the other hand, Kara strengthened her body, let a breathless laugh and fiddled with her glasses nervously. “I just, uh...” She had no idea what to do with her hands. Put on her waist? No, too close to Supergirl. Maybe put them behind her back? Now she just looks silly. God. “I just wanted to say bye.”

The CEO’s whole expression softened and her arms fell when she took a moment to study the woman in front of her. Kara was clearly nervous, fighting with her own hands and throwing her weight from one foot to another, avoiding to look at her.

Then, she decided surely, she was willing to do anything to make her friend a few more at ease around her again. “Well, you usually do that with a hug,” she suggested with a grin, already opening her arms to receive the blonde girl in them.

Kara’s face broke into a large happy smile before she did exactly what was being proposed. She always enjoyed the fact that she was a little bit taller than Lena, especially when she wasn’t wearing her remarkable high heels. That meant she could put her chin over Lena’s head, but it also meant she could bury her nose on the soft dark curls. It meant Lena would hide her face on her neck or rest her cheek on her shoulder and she would feel her warm breath against her skin.

It definitely meant she could put a kiss on Lena’s forehead when they got apart and, apparently, it meant Lena could press a kiss on the corner of her mouth too.

And when she watched Lena walk down the hallway Kara was certain of two things: They would be fine and she would forever love Lena Luthor.

* * *

“Okay, so we have nothing else on television today besides this silly cooking show,” Sam informed her while flipping through the channels for the third time while waiting for Lena to join her on the couch. She was sitting on the large leather couch, both of her legs crossed under her, wine glass in hand.

“It’s okay,” Lena replied from the kitchen where she finished assembling some snacks for them. “It can’t be as bad as American’s Got Talent.”

“As much as we like to think, not all of us are talented,” Sam joked back with a smile before setting the remote to the side.

Lena finally turned the lights off in the kitchen and started to make her way to the living room, grabbing her scotch on the way. She sat on the other side of the couch, putting the snacks between them and took a sip of the very strong scotch that burnt her throat on its way down.

“And you also can’t cook, but I guess we’re going to watch it anyhow.”

Sam only rolled her eyes at her friend, before grabbing one of the small sandwiches and turning her attention to the television. They maybe watched in silence for five or ten minutes before a thought hit her and she turned to look back at Lena. “Why Kara isn’t here?”

“Huh?”

“You know, the human personification of a puppy, your best friend Kara,” Sam teased. “She’s usually around. Is she working?”

“Oh,” she paused. Lena could agree and they could go back to watch the guy doing shit on television, but something inside her couldn’t just say that. Maybe she needed someone to talk to about the situation because the next thing she knew she was saying: “things are weird between us.”

That grabbed Sam’s attention entirely. She turned over to face Lena and arched one eyebrow. “Oh, really? What happened?”

“We just... we discussed, I guess? Something like that.” The CEO shrugged and drank the rest of her scotch in one large gulp.

“Do you want to talk about it? I can see it’s bothering you.”

There was a grave pause, long and almost too heavy to bear, but Lena finally exhaled and her body deflected. “I’m in love with her.”

“Yes,” Sam nodded with a grin. “Did you just recently realized that? Hope not, it was pretty obvious.”

“Samantha.”

“Joking,” the other woman chuckled. “Is that it?”

“She told me she’s in love with me. We were sitting right on this couch and she looked at me and said it,” her voice was in awe, like, even after all those months, she still couldn’t believe it had happened. “And I said I loved her too and we kissed.” Lena lets out a humorless laugh that makes Sam’s hairs in the back of her neck stand. “God, we went as far as my bed before...”

Sam placed a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down, and offered her a sly smile. “You took her to your bed, huh?”

Lena rolled her eyes, not amused by the weak attempt of easing the mood. “We didn’t do anything, Sam. We... can’t.”

“It looks to me that you can!” The taller woman laughed and squeezed her arm playfully, before pushing her away with another laugh. “You love her, she loves you. Now you jump in bed!”

“No,” Lena shook her head and the seriousness on her voice was strong enough to bring Sam into a halt.

Samantha’s smile slowly disappeared and her voice was much softer when she spoke again. “Lena, talk to me. What’s going on?”

But Lena didn’t. She swallowed, got up and grabbed the whiskey bottle in the corner, determined to numb the pain with alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Go follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

"Hey," Kara greeted happily, a dopey smile large on her face as she took a step to the side to allow the other woman to walk inside her loft.

Lena made a brief pause to kiss her cheek on her way before removing her heavy coat. Kara helped her out of it and placed it on the hanger behind the door after shutting it, all the while pretending she hadn't blushed like a schoolgirl when Lena kissed her. She turned around in time to see the CEO doing a double-take when she spotted her kitchen counter.

"Uh, Kara?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yep?"

Lena crossed her arms over her chest before pointing to the counter with a finger. "What's all of this?"

"Well," Kara started with a grin as she slid behind Lena to got to the other side of the counter. She placed both palms against it and shrugged. "I think that we both had a rough couple of months. To be honest, I kinda feel like I had a break-up." She bit her bottom lip as she measured Lena's reaction to her words, but all the brunette did was nod once. "So I thought that watching a movie and eating ice cream with my best friend was in order. If that's not too weird."

Lena arched one eyebrow. "That's a lot of ice cream," commented her finally after she decided to ignore the last part. Of course, it was weird and they both knew it, but she was also willing to pretend it wasn't if that would allow her to have a normal night again.

Turning a light shade of red, Kara scratched the back of her neck and fiddled with her glass. "Yeah, I might have got a little too much with it."

The CEO laughed and walked around the counter to stand behind Kara. She placed both hands on the woman's shoulders, squeezed and leaned over to talk directly against her ear, "I'm sure you can finish it." She cheered joyfully.

Kara felt a shiver run up and down her spine but didn't walk away like her instincts were telling her to. "There are twelve different ice cream flavors."

"I believe in you," the brunette teased and tapped her shoulders once before she stepped away to make her way to the fridge. "If we're going to eat that much sugar, I'm going to need some salt first. Pizza?"

"Did I ever refused pizza before?"

-

"I don't get it," Kara said around the spoon she was licking eagerly. "I mean, why should we watch romantic movies when we're having a break-up?"

Lena shrugged and swallowed her ice cream before speaking again. "I don't know."

"It just made me sad." The heroine sighed, took another bite out of the ice cream can on her lap and then sighed again.

The other woman pushed her own can towards her friend and fell back against the small comfortable couch. "I can't eat anymore." She looked around the living room, counting eight empty ice cream cans on top of the coffee table and the two empty pizza boxes on the floor. Kara had eaten most of it, of course, but she had her fair share and she was feeling a bit too full now.

Kara placed the ninth can on the coffee table and grabbed the one Lena had just pushed to her. "You sure? I bought some chocolate too."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lena nodded and placed one hand on her slightly swelled belly. "I have no idea how you can eat like that."

"You did doubt me the first time we ate together," the journalist teases with a soft smile before stuffing the spoon filled with cookie dough ice cream on her mouth.

Lena also smiled as she stretched her legs to nudge Kara's leg with her toes. "Never again."

Kara lowered the ice cream until it was touching her friend's foot and Lena yelped, instantly pulling away from the cold object. The blonde laughed happily, ignoring Lena's glare. "That's right."

The silence that fell on the room wasn't heavy or uncomfortable, something that made both of them pretty glad. Since Kara chose the first movie, she allowed Lena to chose what they were going to see next, and she watched the other woman go through the titles on Netflix while she ate more ice cream.

It was easy to fall back into their routine after a while, Kara realized. Sure, they had a weird start after her blow out, but things were starting to seem good again. They were having a movie night, they were talking, they laughed, they joked and ate tons of food. It was like the old times.

Except that she wanted to reach the other woman and kiss her. And she knew Lena probably wanted to do the same. And the fact that she knew that didn't make things much easier. In fact, it made things way harder because she knew she could come across and kiss Lena and the other woman would kiss her back.

"I should probably leave," Lena announced right after the second movie was over.

"It's late," Kara sighed. "Don't you want to sleep here?"

Lena came into a halt, standing only halfway before she shook her head. "I don't think I should."

"Oh," the blonde deflected sadly. "Right, okay, yeah."

"Sorry."

"No, no, no!" Kara jumped from the couch and fiddled with her glasses while giving an awkward laugh. "It's okay, I understand, it's fine."

"Kara."

"Yeah?"

"I'm _so_ sorry."

Kara didn't stop the sad look that washed over her face, neither did she tried to mask the hurt from her voice. "So am I."

* * *

_Once the high was gone and her foggy mind was working again, Lena would be so pissed off about her couch, Kara thought as she watched Lena’s face for a second. It was a cold raining night, the noise of the raindrops hitting the big windows was soft and it joined the scratching noise of the leather like a melody._

_“You’re so beautiful,” swallowed pink lips mumbled against a pale throat, not even bothering with the trail of lipstick she was leaving behind as she sucked, licked and bit into it._

_In return, smudged red lips opened in a gasp. Lena threw her head back, her dark curls falling down her back with the movement, as her hands grasped into Kara’s shoulders. “God,” her voice dissolved into a moaning. She was never happier to have an indestructible girlfriend than during sex because that meant she could crave her nails, sink teeth and just hold the way she wished._

_“Wrong name, I’m afraid,” the blonde teased with a laugh that vibrated against the hot skin of the woman’s neck, sending shivers down her girlfriend’s spine._

_Too distracted by the mouth on her neck, Lena could only moan. She could still feel short nails gently scraping the skin between her thigh highs and the hem of her short skirt from the minute they had stepped out from Alex’s apartment. She had the buttons of her blouse undone the second they slide inside her driver’s car and she was glad the poor man had the presence of mind to always let the partition up whenever Kara was going to ride along with her. She was actually surprised they made it inside her penthouse at all, especially when her bottom lip was caught between white teeth on the short ride in the elevator._

_She wasn’t completely sure what brought this side of her girlfriend out, but she wasn’t going to complain. In fact, once it was over and her brain started working again, she would thank God for that._

_Kara shifted under the woman in her lap, making a slight grimace as she tried to remove both of their bras without tearing them apart like she wanted to. She managed to throw both of them over her shoulder, then she decided to slow down. The perfect breasts in front of her deserved to be admired and she would do it every damn time doesn’t matter in how much hurry they were. They had time to do this, even though it didn’t look like that with them finding the first flat surface to fuck on instead of heading for the bedroom._

_As the heroine placed open-mouthed kisses all over Lena’s soft breasts, the CEO ran her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair to free it from the ponytail Kara insisted to wear every time they had to leave the house. Lena needed something to grab onto, she needed to get it ready. She shuddered, leaning into the mouth on her right boob and the cold hand on her left one, almost pressing the blonde back into the couch._

_Lena gasped as soft lips closed around a hard nipple. She threw her long dark hair over one shoulder, eagerly making room to be able to see the woman under her devour her like she was a full course meal. Kara loved her breasts, it was no news for her or anyone else, really. She could play with them for hours and she never gets tired of doing so. Once, a little after they started to adventure themselves in that new level on their relationship, she told Lena she thought they were perfect, they fit perfectly on her hands, they were soft and full, and they were even better once she put her mouth on them. And Kara said all of that with so much passion that made Lena whimper at the time and it made her whimper again when she remembered it._

_Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her body closer to hers, wanting to feel every inch of heated skin touching hers. Her other hand slowly made its way between her legs, glad to see Lena’s skirt had risen to her hips._

_“Shit,” she breathed out when she felt the puddle between tensing pale thighs. “Lena.”_

_Suddenly overwhelmed, Lena withdraws one of her hands that were clutched at Kara’s shoulder like claws and brought it to the blonde’s face, trying to bring her closer. Kara took the hint and soon enough their tongues swiped against each other. At the same time, her fingers slipped through wet pussy lips after pushing what she swore was very expensive lingerie to the side. She didn’t saw Lena getting dressed earlier that night, but she was sure it was going to match her red bra and Rao, it made her heartbeat so fast that Kara wondered if that was the closest of a heart attack she could have._

_“Ah, Kara!” Their lips parted for a second when Lena’s pussy clenched around a pair of invading fingers. She needed to catch her breath, but she also needed more, so she moved her hips down._

_Kara reattached their lips and the kiss was almost as lazy as the fingers moving inside her. As eager as she was before to fuck her girlfriend, since she saw her using that damn short leather skirt for Game Night, she suddenly felt in the mood for slow and gentle._

_“Lena., I love you.” Kara kissed the place under her jaw that made her head spin and Lena sighed loudly at the feeling._

_“I love you too,” the CEO whispered breathlessly as her thumb started making small circles on Kara’s cheek. “Oh my God, Kara, I love you so much.”_

_Kara took a deep breath, feeling blessed when the smell of roses hit her nose, and she was about to capture Lena’s lips on hers again when she heard it._

“Kara.” That wasn’t Lena’s voice. “Kara, I swear to God, if you keep sleeping on my couch I will start charging...”

“No,” Kara moaned loudly when her brain finally catches up on what was going on. She blinked her eyes open, noticing that she had, in fact, fallen asleep on Alex’s couch again. It was the third time that week. “I hate you.”

“What are you doing here again?” Alex asked while walking to her kitchen, folding the blanket Kara had been using.

Kara sighed heavily and turned to lay on her back, throwing one arm over her eyes to stop the clarity of the lamp to blind her. “I was tired.”

“You do have an apartment unless you burned it while trying to cook.”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“Far from that,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m just asking why you keep falling asleep on my couch.”

“You could buy another bed,” Kara joked lightly.

“Kara, stop changing the subject.”

The heroine sighed. “I don’t want to be alone because I’m sad, okay?”

“What happened this time?”

“Lena had a date,” Kara replied in a low, sad voice.

That made Alex pause on her way to open her beer. She turned around slowly, not sure what she was going to see, and praying that Kara wouldn’t be crying already. “What? When?”

“Friday.” The blonde kicked her legs off the couch and set down, taking a deep breath while doing so. “I saw her leaving L-Corp with someone.”

“It doesn’t mean...”

“I followed them,” Kara confessed, not even bothering to look ashamed by her actions. “Fancy restaurant, a drive around the park, then they went to Lena’s penthouse.”

“Please tell me you didn’t stick around for that.” When all Kara did was lower her head and fiddle with her fingers, Alex sighed. “Kara...”

“I know. I know I shouldn’t have done that, but...” She looked up, meeting her sister’s eyes and a single tear finally slid down her cheek. “But I needed to know, Alex. I needed to know if she... if she was moving on.”

With another sigh, Alex grabbed another beer and walked back to her couch, where she dropped herself and handed one to the blonde. “Is she?” She didn’t know if she wanted to know the answer to that, but Kara never looked more lost and she already knew what Kara was going to reply.

“They had sex on the couch, Alex.” Kara hid her face on her palms and a loud sob escaped her throat before she could stop herself. “It hurts so bad.”

“I know.” Alex put her beer down, doing the same with Kara’s bottle before she hugged her sister as tightly as she could. Kara rested her head against Alex’s chest, allowing her older sister to caress her hair and soothe her while rocking back and forth with her body.

“I love her _so much_.”

“I know.” Alex placed a sloppy kiss on the side of her head. “I know.”

* * *

She shouldn’t be doing this. It felt wrong, she felt dirty almost. To be honest, it felt like she was sneaking behind her spouse’s back to cheating and it made her stomach flip and not in a good way.

Kara drank the whole cup of water the waiter had brought to her in only two large gulps and looked around with nervous eyes behind her glasses. The restaurant had so many people that wondered if there was some sort of offer going on. The waitress that had led her to the table said something about an exclusive chef, but Kara wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying while she tried to see if Levi was already there.

He wasn’t, thankfully, because it gave her some time to collect her thoughts and dry her sweaty hands.

It was Alex’s idea. After she was done crying her heart out last week, Alex grabbed her phone and declared she was going on a dating app and she was going on a date and she would enjoy it. Maggie got home while they were choosing which pictures to use on her profile and the detective said it was a bad idea, but Alex was determined and the whole thing was helping to keep Lena out of her mind, so she was going with it.

And it was quite fun for a couple of minutes while she was writing her interests and favorite bands, but it stopped the second someone messages her. There were some creeps, of course, and some guys who had no idea what they were doing either, and at some point, she just gave her phone to Alex because she couldn’t handle it anymore. Finally, after a week, she agreed to go on a date with Levi.

He was 29, recently moved to National City after living in New York for all his life, a lawyer, never being married, didn’t have kids. He did have a cute dog, though, that he kept sending her pics of and that was probably what made her say yes to the date. He had a dog, he couldn’t be that bad.

Except for the fact that she didn’t want to be there.

It was Friday. She was supposed to be having a movie night with Lena since they missed their last one. Kara would like not to think about the reason they missed movie night, but Alex made sure she remembered when she said she was going to cancel with Levi.

Maggie still said it was a bad idea.

“Hello. Kara?”

She turned around to the sound of a deep male voice and came face to face with a man that looked like the pictures of Levi she saw in the app. “Levi?” she asked to be sure.

He flashed her a smile and the first thing she noticed was that his front teeth were too apart, but he also had dimples. “It’s good to finally meet you,” he announced as he pulled the chair across from her to sit down. She was glad he didn’t try to kiss her or anything, but it made things even weirder for a reason. “You already looked beautiful in the pictures, but you look gorgeous in person.”

Kara blushed despite herself and her hand instantly moved to fiddle with her glasses. “Thank you.” Alex helped her pick up the dress she was wearing and that told her a lot about how much her sister was investing in this because Alex hated those types of things. Maggie said she looked great, but that it was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry I look a little too formal,” he gave a breathless laugh. “I had to be in court today and I came straight from work.”

“It’s okay. You’re looking fine.”

He was. He was using a three pieces suit, it was a dark grey and he was wearing a black tie. “Well, thank you very much. So, do you want to order now or should we ask for drinks first?”

Kara bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit nervous with the perspective of food. She made sure Alex told her the amount of food she was allowed to eat so it wouldn’t be weird, but she also wished she could eat even more than she normally would because of how nervous she was feeling. “Maybe just the drinks first,” she replied finally.

He nodded while raising his finger to call the waiter. “Should we order wine?”

Kara considered it for a second, before waving one hand. “Sure.”

“Any you would prefer?”

“You chose.”

Levi was a nice guy, she realized quickly. He was a talker and he had many subjects he could address without being self-centered or a jerk. He also seemed really interested in her life and he even laughed when she said it was all Alex’s idea. They ate while he told her about what made him move and while she told all about her job at CatCo. He asked if she wanted a dessert, which she obliviously did, so they both ate a strawberry cheesecake.

By the end of the night, Kara realized that they would make a good couple, probably. They should have at least four more dates before she could say that without the ‘probably’, but at least she knew he was a great guy, especially when he offered to share a cab with her so he knew she would get home safe.

And when they walked to her building after telling to the taxi driver to wait a minute he didn’t try to hold her hand or kiss her. “I had a great time. I hope we can do that again,” he said, kissed her cheek and left.

Alex was waiting for her in her apartment and so was Maggie. They had very different reactions when she walked in and it would have been funny if she wasn’t feeling like shit.

“So, how was it?” her sister asked as she turned down the volume of the TV.

Kara shrugged and accepted the beer Maggie handled her. “It was nice,” she admitted carefully. “He would be a great boyfriend.”

“If you weren’t in love with Lena?” Maggie completed the sentence with a knowing look and Kara could almost hear the ‘I told you’ behind her words.

Kara let a less than amused laugh escape her lips while taking a sip of her beer. “If Lena didn’t exist,” she corrected in a sad tone. She accepted Maggie’s sympathetic pat on her shoulder before following her to sit in her living room. Since Alex was by her couch, she let Maggie join her girlfriend and chose to sit on the floor, bringing one leg against her chest while crossing the other one under herself. “I felt like I was cheating on her.”

“Emotional attachment is the strongest type of connection,” Maggie commented. “You two are linked by this mutual feeling.”

“She doesn’t look very linked to that,” Kara mumbled over her breath, feeling 

and sounding a little bitter about it.

“I think it’s time for you two to talk again, Kara.” Alex wiggled out of the couch to join her sister on the floor, gently grabbing both of her hands.

“Why? Nothing has changed. I’m still a Super and she’s still a Luthor.” The blonde shook her head and sighed. “Even though I would give up being Supergirl for her.”

That made both women’s eyes go wide. They exchanged a shocked look, neither knowing how they were supposed to address that new information before Alex decided to take the lead. “Kara, are you serious?”

“I don’t know,” she huffed and fiddled with her glasses as she shook her head again. “It’s crazy, I know, but... If that’s the only way for us to be together... I don’t know, I think I would do it.” Kara took a deep calming breath, then scoffed. “But, at the same time, I don’t know if I would be able to do it.”

“You’re the most selfless person I know,” Maggie said after a couple of seconds. “It would be hard for you.”

“ _This_ is already hard,” Kara replied bitterly. “Not being with her is hard, but stopping being Supergirl isn’t going to solve our problems.” She drank a large gulp of her beer and hit the bottle against the ground a bit too harsh. “She can’t stop being a Luthor and her family would still know it was me.”

“Can I give you an advice?”

Kara looked up to face the detective, noticing that her sister did the same thing, and nodded. “Of course, Maggie.”

The Latina smiled at her and placed one hand on her shoulder. “Talk to her again. If you two still think it wouldn’t work, don’t force yourself to date other people. It will happen naturally one day. And stop following her to know if she’s seeing someone else, that’s creepy.”

“What about Levi?” Kara asked after a few minutes of silence. “He was a nice guy.”

“I will handle him, don’t worry.” Maggie motioned for Kara’s phone, which the blonde promptly handed her after a warning look, and she started typing immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

“I tried to use a new device, but then I couldn’t...”

“I had a date last night,” Kara burst out before she could stop herself.

Lena froze with her wine glass just barely touching her bottom lip and one eyebrow shot up so fast that it would be funny at any other moment. “What?”

Blushing a deep shade of red, the blonde fiddled with her glasses as she looked down at her own glass. “I went on a date last night,” she repeated, now in a whisper. “I wanted to tell you that.”

The silence that followed her statement was long and she finally looked up to see what was taking Lena so much to respond. The brunette was staring at the TV where some cooking show was running for the past hour, holding her glass with both hands and lips trembling so slightly.

“I wanted to tell you because...” Kara licked her lips that suddenly felt too dry and moved uncomfortably in her place, not sure what she should do now. “Because I felt bad for doing that.” She swallowed down hard and grasped at her wine glass with so much strength that it made a cracking noise that finally pulled Lena’s attention back to her. “I felt like I was cheating on you and that was not okay, that only made things weird and I just wanted to go home. I know we’re not... I know...”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted gently. She leaned over to put her glass down on the coffee table before she turned to face her friend, crossing her hands on her lap. “I know what you felt.”

“I know you’re seeing someone and I should try to do the same, but...” Kara shook her head and closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

“How do you...” Lena didn’t need to finish her question. Things clicked in her head and she sighed heavily. “We didn’t... I couldn’t...” Her eyes rose to the ceiling when the tears started to blur her vision and she took a deep breath to be able to keep talking. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’m not going to lie, we did go pretty far, but I... I sent her away before we did anything. Hell, I couldn’t even take her to my bed.”

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, only being disturbed by Kara’s occasional sniffs and the tinkle of glasses. After what felt like an eternity, the blonde breathed loudly. “We’re a mess.”

Lena chuckled humorlessly and drank the rest of her wine in one large gulp. “That we are.”

“How are we ever going to fix this?”

“Maybe we need more time,” the CEO offered as she got up to fetch them more drinks. She decided to bring the wine bottle with her and served them both with a sigh.

“For what?” Kara quavered sadly. “Because I don’t think there’s enough time in the world that would make me not feel this way about you, Lena.” Not being able to hold back anymore, the tears finally broke lose, running down her cheeks, and she had to put her glass down to stop herself from breaking it with how hard her hands started to shake. “What are we going to do, Lena?”

The brunette felt her heart sink and break in a tiny million pieces. She wasn’t the biggest fan of her family, that much was obvious, but she never hated them so much. She hated them for doing that to her, for forcing her to push the only person she ever loved and who loved her back away.

Lena uncrossed her legs and slid on her couch until she was close enough to touch Kara. The second her fingers touched the woman’s forearm, Kara was gone. The reporter allowed a heartbroken sob out as she threw herself over until her head rested on Lena’s lap. The CEO looked down in surprise for a second before her hand started running down blonde locks softly as she tried to muffle her own tears.

They were a mess, that much was clear.

* * *

They avoided each other for two weeks.

Lena knew she was avoiding Kara, but it took her a couple of days to realize the other woman was doing the same with her.

No texts or calls, no lunch breaks or late nights pizzas, no movie nights or game nights.

She even avoided going to the restaurants she knew Kara liked and it made her feel awful. She even buried herself even more into work, barely leaving her office other than to go home and sleep and only because her couch wasn’t that comfortable. So it wasn’t that surprising when she was still inside L-Corp even if it was way past 10 pm on a Thursday.

What was surprising, though, was to have Supergirl burst inside her office like the evil was flying behind her. It made Lena realize she should start locking her balcony’s door because she was a walking target, as much as she wished she could deny it.

“Kara, what...”

“I’m sorry!” Kara landed right in the middle of her office, almost knocking over her coffee table, and immediately fell onto her knees, shaking like a leaf. “I tried, I swear to God I tried, but I couldn’t! I had to!”

Feeling like she was living a bit of a Deja Vu, Lena rose from her chair as quickly as she could manage and rushed to the fallen woman inside her office. She didn’t waste time to kneel by her side, not carrying about her expensive black pants, and pulled Kara towards her, but not managing to do it since the woman was like a statue in front of her. “Kara, talk to me. I don’t understand what’s going on. What happened?”

“I tried...” The reporter sucked in a deep breath and shook her head to try and clean her thoughts. “I tried not to be Supergirl. This way we could be together, we could make this work. I don’t care about your family, we could work this out. But I couldn’t. I had to... There was a car crash and...”

“Kara, Kara,” Lena quickly shushed her in a soothing voice, pressing her lips against the blonde’s ear. “It’s okay. I’m glad you did it.” Now that she thought about it, for real, she realized she hadn’t heard any news about Supergirl for the past couple of weeks and it made her heart sink ever deeper in her stomach. It wasn’t right. “I don’t want you to stop being Supergirl.”

“But...”

“No buts,” she interrupted gently and kissed her ear again before moving her lips to the side of her head, brushing the blonde curls away. “You’re the most selfless person I know. You care about everyone, even the people you don’t know. You go out of your way to make sure everyone is fine, to make sure everyone is safe.” Lena sighed before she chuckled softly. “That’s one of the things I love about you, you know. Your altruism, your passion for being who you are, your bravery and determination. Those are the things that make you, you. Those are the things that make me love you.”

“Lena,” the heroine whined.

“I love you, Kara. And I want you to be happy.”

“There’s only one way for me to be happy.”

Lena closed her eyes and squeezed the blonde a little bit tighter. “Don’t say that.” There was a pause where they just held each other like a lifeboat and then the CEO sighed. “I’m going to fix this,” she promised in a whisper.

* * *

Maggie was hoping to have a quiet night at home. Alex was working until late, as usual for them, and she had every intention of getting home, taking a hot shower and jumping into the couch to watch her favorite cooking shows and not think about anything else besides if the cookers made a good choice or not.

But of course, life wouldn’t go that easy for her.

She noticed someone sitting in the steps in front of her building the second she made a turn on her street. She wondered, for a moment, if she should keep going since the last thing she wanted was to get murdered but something about the figure made her re-think that. The person, whoever it was, was bracing themself against the short grid, their head was down, almost hidden between their knees that were so high up that was almost touching their chest and the person just looked lost. They weren’t wearing a coat, even if it was a slightly cold night, and it made Maggie wonder if they were homeless.

That’s until she parked her bike and turned off the engine. The figure raised her head, now interested in the movements on the street, and the detective was finally able to see who decided to act like a weirdo in front of her building. She sighed as she removed her helmet and got out of her bike, tugging the thing under her arm, and then made her way to the person with calm steps.

Kara watched her with big wide watery blue eyes, vigilante to every move she made, her hands clenching more and more to the grid until to the point where Maggie truly thought she was about to break it. The Latina placed her helmet on the higher step before setting down on the same step Kara was sitting on. She let her feet two steps bellow them and rested her forearms against her knees, taking a deep breath afterward.

They sat in silence for the longest time. People were coming and going, some of them dared to look at them, some were too busy minding their problems, but they just set there for a while. Kara was sniffing now and then, one of her hands had let go of the grid to cup her own cheek and cover her mouth to make her a bit quieter, but Maggie allowed her to share in her own time.

Finally, the blonde took a deep shaky breath and dropped both hands to play with her own fingers. “I wanted to talk with Alex, but I didn’t want to burst inside your apartment,” she whispered, looking down at her hands. “I used to just walk in, but now you live there too and...”

Maggie sighed and moved her eyes up and down the street to measure how many people were around. A guy was walking his dog by the end of the street and a couple taking pictures of their joined hands while sitting on a small wall close to where he was, and, save the cars coming and going, there were the only ones there.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind,” the detective replied with a shrug. “I would appreciate it if you texted one of us first so I don’t have a heart attack or try to shoot you, but other than that, we should be fine.”

Kara smiled sadly, clearly looking like she was forcing herself to find something funny in Maggie’s words. “I will keep that in mind.”

There was another moment of silence where the reporter kept playing with her fingers and Maggie kept looking forward at the street until the older woman sighed again. “Alex’s working until late. She shouldn’t be here until at least 10.”

That triggered something in Kara, the woman noticed. She bit her trembling bottom lip, her hands clasped together almost in desperation, and her chin quivered dangerously when she spoke again. “Oh, okay. That’s maybe why she didn’t answer me when I called her.”

Feeling bad for the younger woman, Maggie reached one arm out to place her hand in the woman’s shoulder and squeezed it once. “We can wait for her in the apartment,” she offered. Whatever Kara needed to talk with Alex was clearly important if she was willing to sit on the steps to wait for her but private enough for her not to fly to meet her, so she didn’t want to push the blonde to talk.

Before Maggie could move, Kara suddenly sobbed loudly before she could stop herself. She quickly placed one hand over her mouth to keep others to come, but it only made her body start to shake with how hard she was trying to control herself. She closed her eyes to hold the tears and the fingers on her other hand grasped so tightly at her pants that the detective wondered if it was about to tear apart.

With another sigh, which felt her go-to reaction that night, Maggie slid closer to her and threw an arm over her shoulder, coaxing her to lean on her instead of the cold dirty grid. Without thinking too much about it, Kara did exactly that, allowing the Latina to caress her arm a little awkwardly as she rested her head on the woman’s shoulder.

Someone passed by them throwing a curious look at Kara, but Maggie’s glare quickly sent them on a run. Once they were alone again, she squeezed the blonde’s arm. “Did you and Lena talked?”

Kara didn’t have to ask how she knew it was about Lena. She knew, by now, that it was pretty obvious who was the person who could draw such a reaction from her. “Yes,” she quavered. “She said she was going to fix this.”

Maggie waited for more elaboration, but when the heroine didn’t say anything more she decided to press a little bit. “Did you told her about your plan?”

“I didn’t even tell Alex about my plan,” replied Kara defensively as she pulled away to look at Maggie. “How did you know about my plan?”

The woman raised one eyebrow almost in mockery. “I’m a detective, Kara.” She waited until the blonde accepted her answer before adding, “and, coincidentally, Supergirl stops showing up a day before you told me and Alex that you would give up being Supergirl to be with Lena.”

Kara sighed sadly, a bit disappointed with herself, and laid her head against Maggie’s shoulder again. They weren’t very close like that, but she was going to bathe in the comfort she could have at the moment. “She said she doesn’t want me to do that. She said that’s who I am.”

“She’s right.”

“She didn’t say I should do it for National City or the people.”

Maggie nodded. “She knows that’s not the only reason why you do what you do,” commented her. “You have a passion for helping people, you love doing that. How could she ask you to stop doing something you love?”

“A lot of people would have asked me to do it,” Kara whispered as she fiddled with the edges of her cardigan. She thought about Mon-El for a second, trying to imagine what he would have asked from her if he was in Lena’s place and she knew the answer only a second later.

“They would, yes.” The detective agreed with a deep sigh.

“Lena cares so much about people. She’s so... kind and compassionate,” Kara added passionately a second later.

Maggie didn’t know how to answer that, so she let silence fall over them again. She tried not to think much about her soon to be sister-in-law crying on her shoulder while they set in front of her building and just offer some comfort, but she had to admit it was starting to get a little weird. The doorman must be wondering why she hadn’t walked inside with the crying woman yet.

“She’s leaving,” the blonde panted suddenly between her sniffs. “Someone commented at CatCo today and I didn’t want to believe them, so I called her.”

“What did she told you?”

“It’s only for a couple of months,” she sniffed. “She said she’s fixing this.”

Maggie waited until the woman wasn’t grasping at her own leather jacket like it was a safe boat before speaking again. “Can I ask you something?”

“I’m crying on your shoulder for an hour now, I think it’s only fair.” On her weak attempt of a joke, she managed to draw a chuckle from Maggie and ended up giving a watery smile also.

“She already knows you’re Supergirl,” Maggie started after a few seconds after making sure no one was around to hear it. “There’s a list of people who knows, I’m one of them, and she’s one of them. We all live a real risk only for knowing it, we all know that it exists and we all weigh it when we decide to befriend you, right?”

“Where are you trying to get?”

“You’re Supergirl.” Maggie took her arm from around Kara to start counting on her fingers and the blonde straightened her body to pay attention to whatever the woman was about to say. “She knows you’re Supergirl. Since she knows it, she’s already living the risk of suffering some sort of retaliation for knowing that and for being your friend. So what would change if you become more than friends? I don’t want to make you paranoid, but she’s already in danger, Kara.”

“It’s a different kind of danger,” Kara replied sadly.

“Maybe,” the detective agreed with a nod. “You and your sister play hard to get, you know.” Jokingly, she poked Kara’s side and gave her a large smile, showing her dimples and kind eyes. “Do you know what I told Alex when we started dating?” Kara shook her head and Maggie scoffed at that. She threw her arm around the heroine’s shoulders again as she rolled her eyes wondering why her girlfriend would leave such an important part out of the story when she told her sister about it. “I said that life is too short and that we should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss.”

“Sounds wise,” Kara wept as the tears started running down her face again.

“It was, yes,” Maggie joked back.

“I could never risk her life like that, Maggie.” The hero shook her head certainly. “I wake up every day scared that someone I love will get hurt because of my secret and I would never forgive myself if that person is her and the reason why she got hurt was because I couldn’t keep my distance.”

Deciding there was nothing else she could say to make Kara change her mind, Maggie took a deep breath and patted her back. “You should talk with someone who understands what you’re going through,” she said. “Do you want to order pizza and watch MasterChef?”

“Do you have ice cream?”

“Only girls who follow my advice get ice cream, sorry.”

* * *

Maggie’s words stuck with Kara for the rest of the week.

She didn’t know when Lena was planning to leave town, so she was shocked to receive a text from her inviting her to the last dinner on Friday before she moved back to Midvale. Kara couldn’t remember a time she cried more than when she said she would be there.

But Maggie was right. About life being too short and all of that, but also about talking with someone who could understand what she was going through.

As much as her friends tried, they could never understand the burdens and sacrifices that came by being a superhero. Alex was the person who knew her the most in the whole world and not even her could comprehend exactly what she felt. So she could spend hours talking with her friends and they would only give her one perspective: of a civilian.

That’s why she made plans to talk with her Super Friends as soon as she could.

But, first, she had to attend a dinner at Lena’s penthouse for the last time.

“I’m going to miss this balcony,” Kara commented while they walked pass the said balcony to sit on the couch. They were both holding takeout containers and wine glasses and Kara had to try really hard not to shake.

Lena looked over her shoulder to that particular part of her penthouse and smiled before sitting down at one end of her large sofa while Kara set on the other end. “Don’t worry, I’m not selling this place. You can still come here before I come back.”

Kara looked down at her chopsticks and took a deep breath. “You are coming back, right?” she whispered almost so quietly that Lena didn’t catch it.

The brunette sighed, fiddling with her own chopsticks. “I will, Kara. I promise you that. I just think we need some more time apart.”

“But why do you have to leave?” Kara’s eyes shot up, desperate, hopeless and scared, and they met Lena’s from across the couch like she was begging her to understand she needed her to stay. “We spent some time apart with both of us here. I don’t get why you have to move now.”

Lena sighed deeply and decided to put her food down, knowing she wouldn’t be eating much now that the subject of her moving was out there like that. “I think it’s the best choice for us, Kara,” she said softly after a couple of seconds. “I’m sorry things have to be like that, but that’s how things are sometimes.”

The blue eyes fell once again, this time to her lap, and Kara looked completely lost and she sounded even more so when she spoke, “can I call you?”

“I think we shouldn’t keep touch, to be honest.” Lena decided to look outside over the balcony’s door other than have to look at the broken look on Kara’s face. She felt like a coward, but she knew it was the right thing to do. “I won’t forbid you to do it, though. If you want to talk to me, just call and I will always answer you, Kara.”

The reporter bit her bottom lip when she felt it start trembling and took a shaky deep breath a couple of times before she was able to speak again. “I’m going to miss you.”

Lena finally dared to look at her with a sad smile on her lips and a broken look on her eyes. “I’m going to miss you too.”

“Can we make a deal?” Kara asked right before Lena closed the door of her penthouse for the last time.

“I’m a business lady,” Lena joked as she pointed for her friend to keep talking.

“If, even after you spent this time away, you come back and we still feel the same, can we... Can we stop fighting this?”

Lena hesitated to answer, a little shocked at first, but then she finally nodded. “We have a deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Kara!” Barry greeted her happily from the other side of the portal, waving at her with both hands at some point.

She couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement and wave back. “Hi, Barry!”

“I got your message!” he informed her as he moved to sit down on a chair that was around the room. Kara was also sitting down and she found it amusing when he mimics her position by turning the chair so the back of it was turned to his chest, placing both arms over the back of the chair. “You said you wanted to talk.”

Kara nodded, feeling a little of the happiness of seeing her old friend going away, but she was on a mission and she wasn’t about to back down from that. “I do, yeah. I have something to ask you. It’s a little personal, so I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I had no one else to talk with.”

“Of course, Kara. I will be glad to help you any way I can. Is everything okay?” The joy he felt also left his face when he noticed how serious she sounded and he set a bit more straight on his chair, which was a little funny considering the position they were in.

Kara gave him a thankful smile and prepared herself for the tough question she was about to ask. She planned how to ask that for days before she even sent him the message that she wanted to talk, but there simply didn’t seem to exist an easy way to say it. “Barry... don’t you get worried Iris might get hurt because of who you are?”

Straight to the point. Maybe too straight because Barry’s face was priceless. He chocked on-air and then coughed a couple of times before shaking his head and giving a nervous laugh. “Wow, I was not expecting that.” He chuckled again.

The blonde smiled apologetically at him. “I know. Sorry to just throw this to you like that.”

“It’s okay.” His happy smile returned and it was enough for her to know it would be okay. “If I get worried she might get hurt? Yes, of course. I’m constantly worrying about that. I’m always thinking something bad can happen to her.”

“So why...” Kara gulped and looked down at her palms, not sure she wanted to watch his reaction again. “So why are you together?”

She was forced to look up when she heard a laugh coming from him. “Why we are together?” he echoed joyfully. “Because I love her, that’s why.”

“But you’re The Flash,” Kara insisted. “She could get hurt if someone finds out who you are and who she is.”

“It’s true, but...” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m always going to be there to protect her.” Then he looked around the room he was in before leaning over towards her like he was about to tell a secret. Intrigued, Kara also leaned in to listen to him. “Don’t tell her that. She likes to think she can save herself.”

She laughed at that while they both leaned away from their portals again. “I won’t.”

“Can I ask you why you’re asking me this? I mean, I think I know why, but...”

The blonde sighed, then took a long deep breath, then finally looked at her friend with sad eyes. “We both agreed it would be a terrible idea.”

“Do you love each other?” he asked as he moved to sit closer to the edge of his seat. “It can’t be a terrible idea if you love each other.”

“I’m still scared.”

“That’s normal. I’m scared also. Sounds crazy to do it when you’re in constant fear, sure, but it’s worth it, I promise you.”

* * *

“Hey, Oliver, thank you for finding some time to talk to me.” She waved at him the same way she had waved at Barry, but the man only nodded at her. She didn’t feel offended by it, but it made her chuckle to herself.

“It sounded important,” he replied in his deep serious voice.

Kara nodded and crossed her legs a little nervously. She was sitting in the right position on her chair, even though it made her a little uncomfortable, but she knew Oliver was a little less friendly to talk to. She still needed his opinion, though. “It’s not an emergency or anything. I just wanted to ask you something.” The man on the other side of the portal, using his superhero’s suit and holding his bow between his hands over his lap, looked a little taken aback with that, but he did motion for her to continue, so she did. “I just... I wanted to ask you what made you want to date Felicity.”

That clearly took him off guard. She noticed that his hand had a sudden spasm that made his bow hit his leg and that his brow furrowed immediately. For a second she thought he might get up and run away, but he didn’t. Instead, he took what had to be the longest breath in the story and exhaled it just as slowly. “You want to know what?”

It made Kara laugh. Of course, she needed to be a little more specific than that. “I’m sorry. I’m having some personal problems and I’m wondering why a superhero would get involved with a civilian when the said civilian’s life would get into clear danger.” She noticed too soon that she sounded like she was doing her Ph.D. interview, but there was no point in changing that.

The man stared at her for the longest time, almost like he was studying her, her question and her entire life, before he sighed. Then, he removed his hood slowly and then proceed to take his mask off. Finally, he ran his hand over his face and sighed again. “I feel like this might take some time.”

Hearing the joke on his voice, Kara allowed herself to relax. She threw him a smile and shrugged. “Not if you’re good enough.”

He scoffed at that and shook his head before looking around the room. He looked a little blue because of the portal and that made things a bit funnier. A minute later, he pushed his chair back and kicked his leg up to put them on top of the table. “Why would a hero get involved with a civilian, you ask? First of all, because there aren’t many heroes around, to start with. And usually, our egos are too big, it wouldn’t fit in only one house.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but he raised his hand and she closed it again, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from interrupting him. “But, if you’re asking me this for real, I would say we do that for love. We can’t help who we fall in love with.”

“But we can choose what we do about it,” she challenged. “We’re putting their lives in danger.”

“We could possibly be doing that, yes,” he agreed. “But we’re always going to be around too. Besides, Felicity isn’t public dating Green Arrow.”

“If someone finds out...”

“If someone finds out they’re going to have to pass for me first,” Oliver replied almost angrily. “And we also deserve love, don’t you think?”

“I agree,” a feminine voice interrupted what Kara was about to reply. She looked up in time to see a blonde woman slid behind Oliver with a smile and a cup of coffee. She placed her free hand on one of his shoulders and smiled down at him before smiling at Kara. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” Kara waved at her with a shy smile, but the woman seemed nice enough.

“If my opinion matters of something in here, and I think it does, I would say that you all risk your lives to save the town and people on it that sometimes you forget about yourselves.” She threw a pointed look at Oliver and it made Kara smile, but also made her heartstring a little. Felicity clearly cared about him. “Everyone deserves love. Heroes and even the villains. You shouldn’t try to run away from it.”

“Thank you,” Kara said after a couple of seconds. “You gave me a lot to think about.”

* * *

“Hello again, Kara!” Barry leaned, folding himself on his right side to wave at her while pulling the chair for a young-looking woman to sit on. “I brought Iris as you asked! Iris, this is Kara. Kara, this is my better half.”

Kara smiled at her friend, glad not only to see him again after only a day but also content to be able to witness, in first hand, the changes that Iris brought into him. “Hello, Iris. Nice to meet you.”

“It is very nice to meet you too, Kara,” the woman replied with a kind smile and gentle voice. “I’m hoping to see you at our wedding!”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Kara promised with a smile of her own.

“So, Barry said you had some questions for me.”

* * *

Sara was waiting for her with a side grin and a glint in her eyes that made Kara reconsider if she should really ask her what she called her to ask. But she remembered her mission and decided to just go with it.

“Do you think is a good idea for a hero to date a civilian?”

Sara didn’t even look surprised by her question. She simply smiled a bit wider and crossed her arms. “I think it is a good idea to date _anyone_ you want to date,” she replied almost immediately, without missing a beat. “A civilian. A man, a woman. Over eighteen, under eighty.”

Kara shook her head, a little disgusted by the last part, and sneered. “That’s not what I wanted to know.”

“I know what you wanna know,” Sara interrupted her quickly. “You wanna know if it’s a good idea to put another person in the line of danger.” The younger woman could only nod and watch as Sara leaned over her chair, placing her arms on the desk in front of her. “Does this person know you’re Supergirl?” Kara nodded again. “Does this person mind you’re Supergirl?” A denial. “So why are we having this conversation?”

“It’s complicated,” Kara sighed sadly.

“Okay, I’m going to give you one piece of advice that can be very helpful or you can totally ignore.” Sara took a deep breath like she was preparing herself to tell the biggest secret in the world. “Anything more than a one night stand is complicated, believe me. If you really wanna go down this path of being afraid for someone’s else life, make sure this person is worth it. If you’re not sure, make sure you have a list of people you can call when you need to burn some steam.”

“First of all, gross.” Kara grimace made the other woman chuckle but she ignored that. “And how do I know if it’s worth it?”

“Honey, you wouldn’t be contacting friends from different Universes if you didn’t think this person was worth it,” Sara teased with a surprisingly soft smile. “If you love this person, the only thing you have to be afraid of is forgetting your anniversary.”

* * *

“Kara! What a pleasure to see you!” Lois immediately pulled her in for a hug, almost crushing the box of donuts she had bought on the way. “It’s been so long!”

Kara smiled at the woman when they got apart. “It has, yes. Kal and I make a very poor job of keeping in touch, huh?”

Lois rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her in, waving with the other one on the way. “I always tell him that!” she agreed. “Come on, get inside. Tell me what brings you here.”

The heroine followed the other woman inside and into the kitchen, smiling happily to the pictures of Lois and Kal she saw on the way. Kal was standing by the sink, doing the dishes, but he turned around when she walked in, already drying his hand on a dishcloth.

“Kara, hi!”

They met in the middle for a hug and she immediately offered him a donut when they got apart. She grabbed one for herself and placed the box on the kitchen table after offering one for Lois, who politely refused it. “Sorry to stop by unannounced. I literally realized ten minutes ago that I could have come here before sending messages to other Universes.”

Kal’s eyes went wide and he almost choked on his donut. “You what?”

Kara waved dismissively. “It’s nothing. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Both of you, actually.”

Both Kal and Lois exchanged a look, clearly silently communicating with one another, before her cousin took the lead and pulled a chair for her to sit on. Kara gave him a thankful smile and watched when he did the same for his wife, before choosing one to sit down himself, across from Kara and by Lois’s side.

“Is everything okay, Kara?”

“Yes, yes.” She was quick to appease their nerves and could see when they both relaxed in their seats. “It’s just a personal question. I didn’t want to ask it over the phone, to be honest.”

“Oh, okay.” Kal nodded at her and motioned with his hands. “You can ask.”

She took a deep breath, looked between them, and exhaled. “I know it wasn’t easy for you at the beginning to be with Lois because of who you are, because of who _we_ are. I was just wondering what made you change your mind.”

“Are you talking aliens or superheroes?” he asked with a frown.

Kara’s eyes widened suddenly as she gasped for air. “Holy Rao! I hadn’t even considered...” she interrupted herself while shaking her head, clearly lost in thoughts. “I didn’t even consider I’m an alien!”

Kal chuckled softly. “Okay, I’m going to answer for both then.” After sharing another knowing look with his wife, he put both of his palms against the table and took a deep breath. “The alien part was a little easy. As you know I have tried to mix myself with humans since I got on Earth and Lois never made me feel like that part of me might be a problem. The Superman part though...” He shook his head and raised one hand to play with his glasses, a nervous habit Kara knew too well. “That was a little harder.”

“Why?” Kara finished her donut and reached out for another one, ignoring Lois’ eye roll.

“Because I was afraid she might get hurt because of who I am,” he confessed. “Not many people know who I am. Less than who knows the truth about you, so I have less people to worry about, but I still do. Of course, I worry. How could I not? After everything that happened with Lex...” The name of Lena’s brother made Kara’s heart beat a little bit faster but, if he realized it, her cousin didn’t say a thing. “It was hard for me to believe I could ever be in a normal relationship.”

Feeling too close to home, Kara lowed her head and eyes to study the donut on her hand instead of looking at the people across from her. “What changed?”

“I met Lois and fell in love,” Kal replied with the softest voice and Kara didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling at his wife. “And she was very persistent, also.”

Lois laughed, finding her clue to join the conversation. “Like I wouldn’t be. You know your cousin. Charming, hard-working, beautiful inside and out. I couldn’t let him go,” she teased.

Kara looked at her with a smile of her own and took another bite of her donut. “Were you never scared that something might happen to you?”

“Of course I was!” The brunette exclaimed and twisted her lips. “I still am sometimes. That’s always something that will be on the back of my mind. What if someone finds out who he is and decides to come after his friends and family?” she asked to no one in particular.

“So why?”

“As insane as it might be to be with him, it’s crazier not to be with him,” Lois snickered. “I love him, there’s no one else for me. He’s the person I want to spend the rest of my days with and I wouldn’t change the life we have for nothing in this world.”

“I can say the same,” Kal added gently. “It might be crazy to be with someone who might get in danger because of who I am, but it would be stupidity not to be with Lois. She has my heart, now and forever.”

“Besides,” it didn’t escape Kara’s attention that they were finishing each other's sentence and it made her feel a little warm inside knowing her cousin had someone he felt that sort of connection with. “we’re not alone.” Lois reached across the table to hold one of Kara’s hands, respecting the one that was holding her third donut. “We have our friends and family.”

“If anything happens, I know I can count with you.” Kal smiled at her almost like he was thanking in advance or for being there in case he ever needed. “Wouldn’t you protect Lois if it ever comes to this?”

“Of course!” Kara answered without missing a beat and she knew, without having to give it another thought, that it was true.

“That’s what I’m talking about. I’m not alone in this,” Kal lowered his voice but kept the gentle smile as he reached for her other hand, now free, if a little dirty because of the pounded sugar. “Neither are you.”

After dinner, the one Lois made her stay to eat with them, Kara was heading for the back door, from where she could fly back home without raising attention, Lois pulled her for another hug and whispered on her ear, “remember you have us, and Alex, and J’onn and all your other friends.”

Kara gave her a tearful but thankful smile when she took a step back, allowing the other woman to press a kiss into her cheek before removing her jacket so she could fly. “Thank you, Lois. It means a lot to me.”

The woman placed a hand on her forearm to stop her from flying away that quickly and, even if she could still go if she wanted to, Kara waited for her to say what she needed to. “And don’t worry, okay? You and Lena were made for each other. You’re going to find a way.”

Kara’s wide eyes caused Lois to laugh loudly. She didn’t explain how she knew who Kara was talking about and Kara didn’t think she actually had to, but the older woman patted her shoulder before pushing her slightly. “Now go.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Alex. Is Maggie home?” Kara asked, even if she knew the answer. Over the time her sister and the detective had been together, she had learned about the woman’s heartbeat and was now able to identify it, so she knew she was currently in the kitchen, but it just sounded better to ask than just barge in into their home.

Her sister arched an eyebrow at her, one hand still holding the door open, and said, “Hello. Yes, she is. Do you want to talk to her, stranger?” She took another look at her sister, suddenly curious about her change of attitude, and her eyes almost jumped from her face. “Or are you here to steal her? What the hell, Kara?” She pointed at the flowers her sister was holding and looked back at her face with questioning eyes.

Kara looked down at the flowers also, then back to her sister, then shook her head. “What? Oh, no, no, no! These aren’t for her.”

“Okay...” Alex took a step to the side to allow Kara to get in, still grimacing at the whole thing.

Maggie, who decided to go take a look at what was taking her girlfriend so much at the door, appeared behind her while drying her hands on a dishcloth. “Kara?”

“Hi, Maggie!” Kara walked inside with a purpose and she only stopped when she reached the other woman. Then she pulled the Latina in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“I’m sure you have reason to thank me, but...” Maggie shared a look with Alex over Kara’s shoulder, clearly asking her what was going on, but her girlfriend only shrugged like saying she also had no idea. “I’m sorry to inform you, Kara, but I’m taken.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she took a step back. “Can you two ignore the flowers? Rao!” She shook her head and started walking back to the door. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Wait, wait!” Alex called after her. “What’s up with the flowers?”

“They’re for Lena.” Realizing it could cause some confusion, Kara turned on her heels, already outside the apartment, and came back with one raised finger and a grin. “Not to her, directly, but it will serve a purpose.”

All Alex could do was share another look with her girlfriend while her sister walked away like she had everything figured out. For Kara’s sake, and her own, she truly hopes she had.

* * *

Kara knocked twice and waited patiently for the door to open. She was not expecting to find her in such a fancy-ass hotel, but she could see where she was wrong. While waiting, Kara straightened her cardigan and made sure her jeans weren’t stained from the pizza she ate before, and also looked at the flowers in her hand one last time.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened and she came face to face with Lillian Luthor. She always thought the woman was a little frightening, but seeing her from that close after everything that happened between them was even more spooky. But that was okay because she wasn’t alone and she knew that now.

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” Kara greeted, trying to provide a smile or not to look so offset.

“What, on God’s green one, are you doing here?” the woman replied in a dangerously low voice before she took a step out of her room to look outside, probably to see if Kara was alone. When she saw no one else, she narrowed her eyes towards the blonde and her grip on the door handle got tighter. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I just wanted to say that, despite our differences in the past, I hope we can start again,” Kara explained in an overly sweet voice. “No hard feelings.” She extended her hand towards the woman, holding out the flowers to her, and waited for Lillian’s response.

The scientist only looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Are you insane?”

“No, ma'am.” Kara shook her head, still holding her fake smile. “I just wanted to tell you that I think our families started with the wrong foot and that maybe we should try again.”

Lillian stared at her for a long time before scoffing. “What’s the trick? Where's the cops?”

“There’re no cops, ma'am. I came here in peace,” the heroine told her with a shrug.

“You’re telling me you had all this job to find me after I have been so successfully hidden for months only to tell me you want to be friends? And you didn’t even bring the cops?”

Kara grimaced. “I wouldn’t say we should go as far as being friends. I mean, you did try to do some bad things, but I also think that, for the sake of Lena, we should try to get along.” She nodded, looking completely sure of what she was saying, then tried to give her the flowers again. Maybe out of instinct, Lillian grabbed them. “Anyway, I should get going.” Kara turned to leave, then turned back again and added, “But don’t try to do any bad things because then I will have to fight you again.”

Lillian was clearly too shocked to do anything else than watch the hero leave. The second she closed the door, she was on her phone trying to find a new place to hide, but also trying to figure out how much she had to drink earlier that night.

* * *

“When are you going to stop being so mysterious?” Alex asked while reaching for the pizza. “Not that I’m complaining. I mean, since you started acting all James Bond, you started looking less sad.” Realizing what she had just said, the agent froze with her slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. “Are you seeing someone?”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “No, I’m not. I have been talking with some people and I think it helped me a lot.”

Alex watched her sister from her spot on the couch, eying her up and down, before taking a bite of her pizza. “Is this about Lena?” she asked carefully.

The blonde sighed and the sad look that Alex was used to seeing appear on her face for a second. “Yes.”

“Have you talked to her?”

“No.” Kara pushed the empty pizza box from her lap and crossed her arms behind her back with another sigh. “I didn’t want to pressure her or anything. Also, I thought it was better to figure it all out before talking to her again.”

“Figure what out?” Alex asked in curiosity.

The reporter thought for a couple of seconds, then decided to deflect her question for a little longer. “Can I ask you something? If something bad were to happen to Lena, you would try to stop it, right?”

Alex swallowed the mouth full of pizza she had been chewing so fast that it barely went down her throat. She coughed a couple of times, then reached out for her beer and took a large gulp before feeling ready to talk again. “Why are you asking me that?”

“I just need to know.”

Alex took a deep breath a nodded. “Of course I would, Kara. Lena is also my friend. She’s also a person, you know, so yes, I would keep her safe in my best capacity.”

Kara nodded slowly, absorbing her sister’s words. “And do you think it is insane of me to want to be in a relationship with her? Because I’m a Super and she’s a Luthor.”

Sensing that the conversation deserved much more attention than what she was giving, Alex put both the rest of her slice and her bottle down on the coffee table and slid closer to her sister, not bothering to uncross her legs. When she was close enough, she kicked the pizza box to the floor and held both of Kara’s hands-on hers and waited until her sister had met her eyes.

“Kara, you have done some crazy things in your life, but falling in love with your best friend isn’t one of those things. Doesn’t matter if her last name is Luthor, or Smith, or Johnson.” Alex gave her a smile that she knew was reserved for her sister and her sister only and squeezed her hands hard. “It’s clear how much you love her and I can see how much she loves you. I’m not saying this is going to be an easy path for both of you, but you can overcome anything with this type of love. What you do have is...” Alex slowly shook her head from side to side while trying to think of a way to describe her thoughts until she finally scoffed and shrugged. “Is real love, Kara.”

“You always said people who know the truth about me are in danger,” the younger girl whispered.

“And they are. _We_ are.” Alex sighed. “That doesn’t mean you have to push people away from your life. Does that mean you can’t go around singing like a canary that you’re Supergirl? Yes!” She gave her sister a pointed look and Kara chuckled softly at the joke. “But Lena knows and she knows the consequences. And you know who she is, who her family is, and if you’re okay with the consequences too...” The agent stopped to take a deep breath and smiled at her sister again. “Then I’m going to be here, helping to protect both of you if it ever comes to this.”

Kara threw herself into her sister before Alex could even blink and suddenly she had her arms full of Kara. The blonde hid her face on Alex’s neck and her sister quickly curled her arms around her in a tight hug. “You made me go on a date, though,” Kara mumbled after a few minutes.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I can help to protect, I can’t do anything when you two are being stupid. I just go with the flow.”

* * *

Lena couldn’t place exactly what was different, but she could feel something was different.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t talked with Kara in five weeks. No calls, no texts, not even a random picture of a dog she saw on the street. Nothing. Radio silence.

And even if it was Lena’s idea, she couldn’t help but wonder. She had nothing else to do, to be honest. After she was done with work and she went back to her big empty apartment on Midvale, there was nothing else she could do besides think. Most of the days, she tried to take a shower and go to bed before her mind could start dancing around, but it still gave her enough time to imagine.

She wondered if Kara’s silence meant she had moved on. If she had met someone else, or if she had finally realized she, Lena, wasn’t worth it and decided to keep going with her life. Those lines of thought made her cry more than once while drinking scotch and watching the night sky.

She missed Kara. She missed her so much it hurt. She felt incomplete, like part of her was missing and she couldn’t feel anything more than sorrow and sadness most of the time. It wasn’t fair, because it was her idea and she was supposed to be fixing things when she left.

But that was not a usual night for her in Midvale. Sam was coming over and she had promised her good wine. Her long time friend showed up a little bit after seven, holding two wine bottles and demanding some Chinese takeouts.

Lena greeted her in with an eye-roll, directing her to the drawl she kept the takeouts phone numbers while she took the wine to the kitchen. It was good to have Sam around, she realized less than a minute after her friend got there.

“So, are we close to solve the Luthor problem?” Sam asked as soon as they sat down with their wines.

Lena frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You know, the fact that you’re a Luthor and you and Kara can’t be happy ever after because of that.”

The CEO rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Do we have to start with the heavy subjects?”

“Why should I go light on you?” Sam teased back with a smirk. “Now answer the question.”

“I came here to fix things,” Lena replied after a few seconds.

“Did you really?” Sam arched one eyebrow at her friend. “And are you?”

“Maybe,” the green-eyed woman sighed. “I haven’t talked with Kara since I left.”

That new information made Sam grimace. “Do you think that the best way to approach this is to ignore the problem until it goes away? I know you’re a master at ignoring your feelings, but this goes to a new extreme.”

“I don’t think ignoring the problem will make it right, no,” Lena agreed. “To be honest, I don’t think this is the type of problem that goes away at all.”

“So why are you here and not with a sexy blonde girlfriend right now?” Sam wondered with a side teasing smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her wine. “Because the Luthors had made a lot in the past to hurt the Supers. I’m making sure it never happens again.”

“And do you think that’s the answer? Run to another city?”

“Can I be honest here, Sam?”

“Of course you can, Lena, you know that.” Sam reached over to squeeze the woman’s forearm and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m your friend.”

Lena gave her a thankful smile and a nod before taking a deep breath. “I was also afraid of me.”

Sam frowned, clearly not expecting that turn of events. “What do you mean?”

“I’m also a Luthor,” Lena replied in a sad voice. “And Luthors are know for going crazy and evil.” She drank the rest of her wine so quickly that Sam even wondered if she could taste it at all. “I guess that, in the back of my mind, I was afraid I would become one of them.”

Sam needed a couple of minutes to crack down what her friend had said her, but she finally responded, “you said you were. You’re not afraid of that anymore?” she asked gently.

Lena smirked. “I realized that I’m not responsible for my family’s actions in the past and they can’t dictate my action if I don’t allow them to.” With another smirk, Lena added, “but I also realize I can make something about their actions in the future.”

* * *

“Kara, where are you now?”

Kara frowned as she chewed her apple. “I’m at CatCo, why?”

“Turn the TV on or the radio or anything that shows the news.”

Hearing the urgency in Alex’s voice, Kara got up and started to quickly make her way to the employees’ break room. She knew something was up before she even got there because of the number of people reunited around computers and screens located around the space of the office. The break room was filled, there was barely any space for her to even see inside, but she manages to locate the TV in the corner, to where everyone had their attention turned to.

She decided to extend her audition and, after turning off the talking, cars and other city’s noises, she finally heard the news lady’s voice. “Lillian Luthor was located today after over six months on the loose. She escaped prison after being convicted of several crimes and the police had been after her ever since. According to sources, an anonymous tip leads the FBI to her and she’s going to be charged with even more crimes this time. From what we know, L-Corp had offered resources to help the FBI keep her locked this time. Another breaking news on the Luthors’ case, Lex Luthor was found dead earlier this morning. He was also searched by the FBI, accused of, between other crimes, terrorism. You can see more news on the case on the night’s news.”

Before she could stop herself, Kara had turned on her heels and started to quickly make her way back to her desk. She could hear Alex talking to her over the phone, that was still attached to her ear, but she couldn’t make out what she was saying. Kara grabbed her purse and turned off her computer without a second thought, then she realized she would be way faster if she could use both hands.

“Alex, I’m heading back home, okay? I talk to you later.”

“What? Kara...”

She threw her phone inside her purse without looking at it twice or worrying about where it landed and started walking to the elevator with large steady steps.

The ride back home felt like torture. She wished she could have flown back, but there were too many witnesses around and she wasn’t wearing her super suit that day since she wasn’t expected to show up at the DEO. She took an Uber back, a nice middle-aged guy who tried to talk to her about his boy joining the baseball team, but she couldn’t care less. Usually, she would all about chatting with her driver and making new friends, but her mind was too far gone for her to think about that at the moment. In any case, she gave him a five stars review.

Kara used her superspeed to go up to her loft, barely able to contain herself to use the key and not just kick the door open. To her surprise, Alex was standing in the middle of her living room, arms crossed, clearly waiting for her and not amused by it.

“If you just let me finish the next time, you would hear I was here,” she almost growled as she watched Kara made a quick pause by the door, look at her, then rush to her bedroom. “What are you doing?”

“I need to find Lena,” Kara declared simply as she started to throw random items of clothes on top of her bed. She had no idea where she put her suitcase, but she could just use a backpack.

Alex didn’t have to wait more than thirty seconds from her sister to be back, this time with a backpack over her shoulder. “You can’t just leave like that! What about your job? And what about...”

“Alex, I need to see how she is, okay? I know Lillian and Lex were probably the worst people in the world, but they were still her family. She must be...”

“I’m just asking you to think about it for a second,” Alex interrupted her as gently as she could. “You don’t even know _where_ in Midvale she is!”

Kara opened her mouth to reply, but then no sound came out of it. Alex watched as her face became pale as she had just seen a ghost and how her eyes started scanning the room like she was in search of something in particular. Before she could ask, though, her sister’s face broke into a large smile and she instantly knew what had happened.

“Lena,” the blonde breathed out, already rushing to the door.

Lena had her fist raised in the air, clearly ready to knock, when Kara all but shot the door open. “Kara.”

When none of them said a thing for a whole minute, Alex decided to break the tension. “Is this how you feel when you’re with me and Maggie?”

Feeling the tension leave her body, Kara allowed her shoulders to drop as a laugh erupted from the back of her throat. Lena soon followed her lead and chuckled also. “Where you going somewhere?” she asked, pointing at Kara’s backpack.

Kara shook her head, a fond smile refusing to leave her face. “I was just going to pick you up,” she replied happily.

At that, Lena winked at her. “You forget I’m always one step ahead, love.”

* * *

“Lex was going to hurt you and our friends,” Lena whispered, looking down at her scotch.

She was sitting on Kara’s couch, legs tugged under her, one arm throw over the couch’s rest, while Kara was sitting by her side, a little bit closer than what they usually set from each other, holding a water bottle and leaning her head against one hand. Alex had left shortly after they weirdly reunion at the door, throwing Kara a pointedly look and squeezing Lena’s shoulder to let her know she was glad to have her back, and they were now alone. Lena had no idea when Kara acquired a scotch to have in her apartment, but she wasn’t about to complain, especially when she so desperately needed it.

“I had no other option,” she completed with a sad sigh before finishing off her scotch.

Kara leaned to press a hand against her thigh. “I’m sorry you had to do this.”

Lena took a shaky deep breath while swirling the empty cup on her hand. “Me too. Lex... He wasn’t always a bad person.”

The blonde caressed her leg with her thumb, offering a kind and lovingly smile. “You’re going to have to tell me all about him someday.”

Lena also smiled at her, a little sad still, but also hopefull. “I will, yes.”

“And what about Lillian?” Kara asked after a few seconds of silence.

The CEO's smirk was a little evil when she spoke again. “I had to go away so I would be able to catch her,” she confessed. “I was after her. I almost got her only two weeks after I left, but then she changed her hiding place and I had to start all over again.”

Blushing a little, Kara chuckled. “Yeah, that might have been my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Lena frowned.

“I will explain it to you another time.” Kara waved one hand dismissively.

The brunette had other plans, though. She quirked an eyebrow and put her glass down slowly, almost like she was after her prey. “Oh, are you talking about you showing up at her door and offering her flowers?”

Now a deep shade of red, Kara hid her face behind one palm and groaned. “It was a peace offering! I wanted her to like me so she wouldn’t be a problem after you came back!”

“After I came back?” Lena asked with a little smile.

“Yes, I was waiting for you to come back. You said you would only be gone for a couple of months.”

“You seemed to be really sure that things weren’t going to change while I was away.”

Kara reached out for her hand and Lena gladly allowed her to hold it between hers, even if her hand was a little bit cold because of the water bottle. “I knew my feelings for you weren’t going to change and we made that deal, remember?”

“Of course I remember.”

“So I was just making sure your mother wouldn’t become a problem.”

Lena laughed a free and amused laugh and shook her head. “You’re too cute, Kara.” Still obviously in shock with the whole thing, she snorted. “I can’t believe you gave my mother flowers.”

“And I bet I won her heart by doing so,” Kara joked as she did a ‘what can I do’ movement with her hands. “So all this time you were away trying to clean the way from other Luthors?” She asked to clarify after Lena was done laughing at her silliness.

The brunette nodded. “I told you I was going to fix this.”

“You know it’s only a matter of time before your mother escapes again. And now with Lex being dead...” Kara let the unfinished sentence hang in the air, feeling a little bad for breaking the good mood, but knowing they needed to address it.

Lena sighed. “Yes. I will make everything in my power to keep her in prison, but we both know my mother has some skills not even I can predict.”

“I don’t mind, you know,” Kara commented as she reached out for Lena’s hand again. “I don’t mind about your family. They can come after me if they want, I can take care of myself. I will fight tooth and nails for you, though.”

Lena smiled and leaned her head to the side a little when her chest felt a bit too tight for her heart, suddenly. “We might have a problem then because I was about to say the same thing.”

The heroine grinned and brought their joined hands to her lips, where she pressed a sweet loving kiss on Lena’s knuckles. “I also kept me busy while you were gone.”

“Really? What have you done? To be honest, I was a little scared that you would have moved on since you didn’t call,” she confessed shyly as she avoided looking at the blue orbs that seemed to stare directly at her soul.

Kara scoffed. “Never,” she promised. “I wanted to call you every day, but I also wanted to give you some space, that’s why I didn’t.”

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush and she looked down at their joined hands with a little happy smirk. “So what was the thing that kept you busy?”

“I just realized we have tons of friends,” Kara started and Lena looked up with a confused look, furrowed brows, and inquisitive green eyes. “And that we’re going to be fine.”

* * *

“Are you ready for your first date?” Alex asked with a huge smile and she tried to sneak a picture of her sister to send it to their mother.

Kara was using a beautiful pink dress, her hair was perfectly made into a braid – that Maggie had made, surprisingly (“I had younger cousins, surprise!”) – and she was using some flat black shoes so she wouldn’t get so much taller than Lena.

“Yes, I am,” Kara replied, trying to get rid of the wrinkles on her dress while looking to herself in the mirror.

“Are you nervous?”

“Honestly? No.” Kara smiled at her sister over the mirror before turning around to face her. “Not anymore.”

Alex gave her a glad smile as she approached to hug her. “Okay, then. I’m going to leave since I don’t want to be here in case you two come back later, but I’m only one call away.”

“Okay, Alex, gross.”

“You won’t find so gross once you’re doing it.” Alex managed to avoid Kara’s playful slap on her leg while laughing and rushing to the front door. “Have fun!”

Lena took her to their favorite Chinese restaurant and they shared a large portion of potstickers. Then she took her to a new library that had opened just last month and that neither had the opportunity to meet yet – Lena because she wasn’t in the city for five weeks already and Kara because she didn’t felt like going to a place that reminded her so much of Lena.

They chose a private corner where an old looking armchair was placed and Lena set down on it. Then Kara walked around the shelves in search of a book, any book that could grab her interest. Once she found one, she walked back to Lena waving it with a huge smile before handing it to her. She sat on the arm of the chair, curling at Lena’s side just a little bit so people wouldn’t think too much about it in case someone stumbles over them, and rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Can you read it for us?” she asked in a whisper.

That was the most perfect hour of her life, just sitting there, absorbed in Lena’s voice, listening to her telling a story. Finally, when it was time for the library to close, they had to walk out. Not before buying the book, of course. Lena said it wasn’t because of the story, it wasn’t that good they both had to admit, but she wanted to keep it as a memory of their night.

Since neither of them wanted the night to end just yet, Kara suggested they stopped to buy ice cream. Lena said she didn’t want one, but Kara still offered her some of hers and Lena gladly accepted it with a fond eye-roll while they walked back to Kara’s apartment.

Once they were there, Kara turned to face her with the biggest smile she had ever seen. “Do you want to come inside?”

Lena had the half-presence of mind to make a joke or tease her for it, but her heart suddenly skipped a beat and she couldn’t do anything more than a nod and follow her upstairs. Inside the safety of her loft, Kara removed Lena’s jacket, placing it on the hanger behind the door, and took her by the hand until they reached her couch.

“I loved every second of tonight, Lena,” she said in a soft voice like she was scared that if she spoke too loud the magic would be over.

The CEO could understand the feeling. “So did I,” she agreed. “It was perfect.”

Still smiling wildly, Kara approached her slowly, sliding her hand over the couch until it was touching Lena’s leg. “Can I try something?”

“Anything,” Lena replied in a whisper. Her eyes flicked from the blue orbs to pink lips and she unconsciously licked her own bottom lip.

Kara followed the movement with her eyes before deciding to just take the lead. She raised one hand to cup Lena’s cheek and started to lean closer and closer, giving her enough time to back out if she wanted to. But of course, Lena didn’t want to. Instead, she met Kara halfway, their lips smashing together into a tentative kiss at first before it became heated.

It had been months since their first kiss and, even if neither of them thought they could forget the sensation of each other’s lips, it was still a thrilling feeling to be able to feel that again.

Lena’s hand moved up, starting from Kara’s knee to her hip, then to her chest, where she could feel her heart beating fast against her skin. Her other hand also moved, finding the back of her neck and pulling her as close as she could to keep their open-mouthed kiss. Using the hand that was in Lena’s face, Kara caressed her cheek using her thumb, while her other hand easily found it’s way to her waist, grasping at her.

It was only a few minutes before when Lena felt Kara pushing her slightly, almost inviting, and she allowed the other woman to lay her down on the couch. Kara was fast to move on top of her, straddling her hips, and their kiss became ever more heated.

After making out in that position for a couple of minutes, Lena gasped for air as Kara’s lips started to suck on her neck, probably leaving a trail of hickeys that she couldn’t even care about at the moment. “Take me to bed, Kara,” she breathed out, tugging at the other woman’s hair to get her attention.

Kara’s teeth grazed over her soft sensible skin, drawing a moan out of her and causing the blonde to moan also. “Gladly.”

* * *

“Hi, guys!” Kara waved at the small device on top of the table, then watched as the small figures of her friends waved back at her.

“Hey, Kara!” Barry was the first one to reply. He had one arm around Iris’ shoulders and was waving back at her as excitedly as ever.

Sara also waved, even if she rolled her eyes while doing so, but she only did after Ava nudged her side with a finger. “Sup, girl.”

Oliver, as expected, didn’t wave, but he did nod at her. Felicity, who was standing behind him, rolled her eyes at her husband and Kara chuckled at them. Kal, who was sitting by her side, shot her a glare but she ignored him because Lois was also laughing.

“So, Lena’s device is working!” Kara announced unduly with a large grin.

Lena blushed a little under the attention but received everyone’s praise over her work in developing a device capable of connecting all of them at once from different Universes. After everyone calmed down, Kara squeezed Lena’s thigh under the table they were sitting on at the DEO and they shared a look. A quiet talk happened while they decided who should take the lead until Kara finally faced her friends again.

“Everyone,” she started with a singing voice. “This is Lena.” Kara pointed to the woman sitting next to her, unable to stop the big smile to form on her face or the loving glint to shine on her eyes. “Lena, this is everybody.”

“Hello, Lena!” Barry greeted happily. “Nice to meet you!”

“Welcome,” Ava added with a simple smile.

“This is insanity,” Sara continued.

“You’re going to love it,” Lois finished with a wink.

Lena chuckled softly at their words and gladly accepted the kiss Kara leaned to press on her cheek. Blushing a little, Lena nodded. “I already do.”


End file.
